Land of Enchantment
by August Mayhem
Summary: What if NC didn't see Mary off at the end of the film? The Snow Queen knows more than she lets on, more than her son even knew. Mary, savior of the moment, would be far more trouble than she was worth. She had to leave.


Watched The Nutcracker in 3D (2009) because I've always enjoyed watching the ballet with my mum. This wouldn't get out of my head so I finally wrote it. No editing, may continue it later, but this is just a quick blurb about an alternate ending.

Posted December 22, 2014

.x.

"Are you okay?" He had almost been thrown out of flying machine, had been ready to be thrown out.

"I'm fine." Hazel eyes scanned her face, "But you look terrible."

Abruptly, she shifted back. Of course she looked bad! There had been fighting, chases on motor bicycles, and a very erratic flight that had just crash-landed. She had tried to keep up appearances as well she should, but some things just couldn't be helped.

"I don't have my mirror, what do you expect?" Self-consciously, she tugged the ripped shoulder of her blouse higher up. Feeling awkward and foolish, she stood and moved to check on her brother.

"Don't blame me for breaking this one, it's not my fault!" Max was near tears and she horrible for ever yelling at him about breaking things.

"Max you were brilliant, it's okay." Her hand was shaken off and slight shoulders pulled away and inward. But it had been his watery brown eyes that spotted the Rat Queen as she ran away.

They had, all of them, stumbled over the piles of toys and dashed through the crowds of people who began to yell triumphantly as they saw their prince, whole and flesh once more. The rats escaped in the end, but the city belonged to them and that was what really mattered.

As she always had, Mary stood beside the prince on the steps as the sun pushed through the smoke and made the city glow golden. Children of all ages ran through the streets with vibrantly coloured flowers held in hand as the adults sang.

NC made a short but emotionally filled statement and his people looked on him with smiles adorning their ragged faces. He looked at her and nudged her hand as he began to sing, louder than all the rest.

Four young men ran up to carry him on their shoulders, an action that could only begin to express their gratitude for all that the prince had done for them, despite his own sufferings.

Mary watched him as his people surrounded him and could see the pride and vindication he had at finally freeing his people and living up to his duty to them. She had run down the steps to join the crowd of joyful citizens, but even as she smiled in her love for the prince, she felt separate and apart for they had all endured something she had only touched.

A small girl, younger than her even, gave her a vibrant pink carnation and she patted a soft, if slightly sooty, cheek and smiled in thanks. She looked out at NC again, before a flash of shining silver caught her eye.

"Hey!" The Snow Queen had arrived! The queen took hold of her hand and led her to a trolley randomly placed in the streets.

"Where were you? We couldn't find you, we were looking for you." She noticed a figure standing at the head of the trolley, reigns in hand.

"Nomad!" She smiled at him and got one in return, but needed to speak to the Snow Queen so she turned back.

The queen smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Mary but it's time for you to go home." She had made sure that they walked away when NC's back was turned.

The young girl gave her a confused grin, "But this is my home."

The queen knew how badly the young savior wanted to stay. But she also knew it was impossible. She and NC could never be, they came from different worlds, had different responsibilities. And despite others Crossing Between in the past, like that annoyance Albert Drosselmeyer, it always caused problems.

Believe was forced into her words as she looked into pale blue eyes, "No. This is only a _dream_ Darling."

The child had to believe it was a dream. There could be no other course. The girl had to leave now, before everyone found them. If she left now, people would forget her, as only the House Occupants had really interacted with her. She could Fade Nomad's memories of her later. It had been done before.

"The I don't want to wake up!" Joy and Belonging resounded in youthful tones. Clear blue eyes saddened. The queen had forgotten the child's strong ability to believe.

"Can I stay?" A white hand held her back from leaving the train. It also signaled Nomad to start off. Golden curls bounced as the girl moved towards to back of the trolley, trying to stay, but never attempting to get off. Sometimes Will was strong enough _without_ Magick 's help to get a desired result.

Family might do as a reason for her to go back, she had been very protective of her brother after all. Her helpers had already removed that child from the flying machine wreck and were currently taking him home.

"I'm afraid not," she didn't want to deal with all the problems that would cause. The girl had served her purpose; she had brought the prince back to life and had helped rid them of the Rats.

"Your parents will miss you terribly. So will Max, they're all waiting for you. Goodbye Mary!" A frown pulled at pink lips and a sorrowful tilt to blue eyes, the child would honestly believe she was sorry and would miss her.

The crowd was still singing, cheering for their heroic prince. A bit of Sleight Magick helped the trolley go faster, without seeming to, and then they turned the corner and were gone from sight. She wouldn't even need luck to keep her son busy. And even if questions were asked, she could put them to rest with ease until the child really was forgotten.

.x.

Hope that wasn't too bad. Thoughts? -AM


End file.
